


Opposites Attract

by thedrive_in



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, Opposites Attract, Overprotective, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrive_in/pseuds/thedrive_in
Summary: Betty isn't allowed to go on the Southside, so when the first time she does its life changing.Betty and Jughead meet at pop's but actually start to get to know each other at a Southside party.





	1. Magnets

Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, and Cheryl have all been best friends for as long as they could remember. Since their families were founding families of Riverdale, everybody knew and respected them on the Northside.

Their friendship started to drift apart in the summer before senior year. Things were changing in their lives.

Betty and Veronica both had a crush on Archie since middle school, but they wouldn't let him tear them apart. Or so they thought.

Betty only saw Archie and no one else. It was always him and her.

\---------------

They never spoke about the Southside, the only thing they knew was they were bad people and not to interact with the people from the South or cross the boarder to go there.

So when Kevin told Betty and the whole gang that his boyfriend he met over summer break had invited him and his friends over to the Southside to come to a party a week before school starts, Betty kept trying to prevent any of her friends from going, while they all agreed to go.

"Come on guys, you know we are not allowed to go to the Southside!" Betty exclaimed.

"Oh my god, Betty live a little! It's just a party." Cheryl said with an roll of an eye.

Betty turned to Archie and Veronica, who were barely paying attention, and flirting with eachother.

"Archie? V? Are you guys really agreeing to this?!" She said looking between the two, with a hint of suspicion.

"Betty we're seniors now, we need to let loose a little." Archie said before returning his attention back to Veronica.

"Yeah, besides how are we supposed to know if the Southside is actually bad or it's just our parents being over dramatic." Veronica said without moving her eyes away from Archie.

Betty look at the two questionly. "Is there something you two want to tell us?" Betty said getting nervous and jealous as she put two and two together.

"What are you talking about, B?" Veronica said looking as though she was trying to hide something.

"Oh come on, Veronica we all can you two flirting your asses off. Did something happen over summer?" Cheryl was never afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Oh. My. God. Spill!" Kevin exclaimed clasping his hands together.

"Okay fine some stuff might have happened over summer between us." Betty's heart sank, the one thing she was wishing for not to happen, happened. She couldn't even hear the rest of the conversation as she got lost in her thoughts. Her heart broke hear the news, but she knew she had to be happy for her bestfriends.

Betty put on the famous fake Cooper smile and went along with their conversation, forgetting about the party.  
\---------------

They stayed a little while longer before they all got ready to leave when the bell chimed, meaning there were new visitors at the diner. It was a group a kids that looked as though they were from the Southside. With their clothes all dirty and were a dark shade, no one from the North wore dark it was always preppy bright colors. But the one thing that gave it away was all their jackets, leather with a giant green snake embroidered on the back that read "Southside Serpents."

Archie stiffened, knowing well that you do not mess around with Southside residents. He was about to approach them before Pop Tate bursted out of the kitchen grinning ear to ear, looking directly at the so-call-"Serpents."

"Jughead Jones, what a pleasure it is to see you here. What brings you to this side of the town." Pop happily says, walking over to them and hugging one which was wearing a gray what looks like crown shape beanie, he was tall, and had black hair. His back was facing Betty so she couldn't see how he actually looked.

"It's nice to finally see you too, Pop. I've been craving one of your burgers, and had to show these numbskulls-" he gestured to what looks to be his friends, "-how delicious your food is."

Jughead then looked around the diner to see every Northsider staring at them, his eyes locked with Betty's before turn back to Pop then the Northsiders.

"We aren't here to harm you all, just going to grab some food like the rest of you, please stay calm." Jughead finally says grinning. The group starts to break into fits of laughter.

The group takes a seat at a booth and Pop takes their orders before leaving back to the cooking area.

"Betty, Betty, BETTY!!!" Kevin yells, waving his hand in front of Betty's face to get her attention.

"Huh... What?" Breaking her from her train of thoughts.

"As I was saying we never did end the conversation about the party that my boyfriend invited me to. Speaking of my boyfriend, he is sitting in that group. Looks like you guys can meet him early. C'mon." Before she can process what he just said, Kevin was dragging her across the diner along with the others.

Once they got to the booth they all stared in questioning looks except one, which Betty was guess was him, the boyfriend. He had long slicked back hair, green eyes, tann-ish skin.

"Joaquin! These are my friends I was telling you about: Betty, Cheryl, Archie, and Veronica!" They all just waved akwardly except Archie he look pissed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Kevin! What the fuck were you thinking, dating a Southsider and he's a fucking Serpent!" He was angry.

"Archie chill, you don't even know him." Cheryl said trying to calm him down. Cheryl grabbed Archie's hand and pulled him outside the diner with the rest of them except Betty who stayed behind to apologize.

"I'm sorry that Archie's being a dick. He's not usually like that." She looked around the booth to all them nodding to her.

"It's fine, we're used to it... Jughead." He reached out his hand to shake hers. She stared at it for a second before taking it.

"Betty." Once they let go, she missed the warmth it bought. "I should probably stop them fighting outside... See you guys later maybe?" Jughead nodded before she headed out to see all of them arguing. Kevin and Archie in a heated argument with Cheryl and Veronica trying to stop them.

"STOP!" Betty screams, trying to stop her nails from digging into her palms. They all get startled a look at her. "We're going to that party on Friday, Archie whether you like it or not. Kevin can date whoever the fuck he wants, if he gets hurt it's his fault. Okay? So please stop fighting and go home." She failed trying to stop her nails from breaking her skin.They nodded and got into Archie's white Jeep.

"Sorry" Archie murmured that she barely heard him.

They drove in silence the whole ride. Once he dropped off everybody at their house, Archie started to drive to their street.

"You need to apologize to Kevin." Betty said sternly.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Okay" he mumbled.

Betty got out of the car and said, "Pick me up at 10 on Friday. Be there." He just nodded and got out of the car to his house.

\--------------

It was 9:30 p.m. on Friday, Betty, Cheryl, Veronica, and Kevin were getting ready for the party at Veronica's house.

"So, Betty what made you change your mind, going to the party?" Kevin asked.

"Archie was being a bitch and maybe I can find a special someone for me. Plus when I was talking to them back at the diner they seemed pretty chill."

"Oh. My. God. Betty Cooper wants to get laid!" Cheryl said excitedly.

"Is it that serpent that came into the diner the other day, that you were drooling over." Kevin said clapping his hands.

"What? No! Im just saying maybe while you guy all have someone, I don't. I want to have fun, live a little like you guys said."

"Hey! I don't have anyone to be with, you could hang with me." Cheryl said applying a thick coat of red lipstick.

"No offence, Cheryl but everytime we go to a party you always disappear."

"Whatever." She dramatically flipped her hair to the side.

There was a knock at the door. "Guys are you ready? It takes half an hour to get to the place." It was Archie.

"We are coming in 5 minutes!" Veronica chimed.

Twenty minutes later the girls(and Kevin) burst out of the room in grunge looks. Archie's eyes widen after looking at their outfits.

"What? We have to fit in." Cheryl says walking downstairs. She was wearing black leather pants with a lowcut V-neck black shirt.

Veronica followed behind with a black and white striped tube top with a pair of denim booty shorts.

The rest of them went running after them to Archie's Jeep.

Betty sat in the back with Cheryl and Kevin. She was wearing a black tanktop and flannel top, and black denim shorts, showing off her long legs.

Kevin was wearing black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

Archie wore his normal clothes without his jacket.  
\----------------

 

They arrived to the party ten minutes later. It was a old abandoned warehouse. The place was blasting with music and reeking of alcohol.

"Let's get some drinks." Cheryl said taking Betty's hand and dragging her to find some booze.

Cheryl handed Betty a odd drink, it was forest green and smelt strong. Betty stared at it for a good second before taking a huge gulp of it. She actually liked the taste, she finished it and got another.

"Wow, Betty, didn't know you could drink!" Kevin came yelling, dragging someone's hand. It was his boyfriend, Joaquin.

"Kevin! Joaquin! Hey!" Whatever Betty just drank was strong and was kicking in. She pulled them into hugs.

"Someone's drunk" Cheryl laughed.

"C'mon let's dance!" Kevin said taking Betty, Joaquin, and Cheryl to the dance floor.

"Where's V and Arch?" Betty asked.

"They went somewhere in the corner."

"Let's dance!" The music started playing a up beat song and everybody went wild.

After awhile Betty got tired. "I'm gonna get another drink." Her words were slurred.

"Betty are you okay? I think that's enough for tonight you don't looks good." Cheryl said. Kevin and Joaquin left a bit before.

"I'll be fine. Plus you guys did say 'live a little' so I am. Go flirt with someone or something."

"Okay just don't get too out of hand."

"See you later, Cher." Betty went back to the bar for a refill.

As Betty went back to go sit down she bumped into a hard muscular body spilling her drink on him.

"Hey watch where you're go-" she looked up to see the guy from the diner, her eyes locked with his piercing green eyes, what was his name again? Junkhead? Yeah that was totally it, she thought.

"Oh hey... Junkhead?"

"Jughead."

"Jughead. Sorry." Betty started to walk away when a large hand grabbed her elbow. "What the fu-"

"Where did you think you were going dressing like that?" Jughead said, his voice dark.

"What? Is it too preppy for your liking?" She shot back.

"No, its actually too dark for my liking, but anyways that's not the point. The point is you are at a Southside party. Okay?"

"Okay?"

He sighed. "You can't dress like that to a Southside party. It's too much skin and you're already drunk. So who knows what drunk guy can do to you. It's not safe to be on the Southside for a Northsider, Betty." He remembered, Betty thought.

"You remembered my name?" Of course he did dumbass that's why he said it, Betty thought.

"Is that all you got from that? Seriously, you need to go home."

"Im not going home right now, I just got here." She said pouting.

"Yes you are." Jughead stated firmly.

"No I am not. You can't tell me what to do. You don't even know me." She started to walk away again, but he stopped her. 

"I guess we're going to have to do it the hard way." He sighed, hauling her up so she was hanging from his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Her words were slurred as she weakly slapped his back.

"Now where are your friends." He started skimming the crowd trying to find her group of friends from the diner.

"Cheryl! Kevin! Veronica! Archie!" She started screaming through the loud swarm of people.

"I don't think they're here." He said as he took her to the exit.

Once they got outside and it was less crowded, he put her down.

"Where do you think your friends might be?"

"They're probably all in some hidden room fucking the other."

"Then I'll take you home."

"Uh... Okay I guess. Since you aren't going to let me back inside, right?" Betty knew there was no point in fighting because he was gonna win.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "C'mon let's get to my car." They got to his car, it was a black Audi R8.

"Okay so where is your house?"

"Um... Well I'm actually not supposed to be at my house. I'm supposed to be at Veronica's house having a sleepover, so i can't go back to my house, because my mom's gonna know I went to a party." Betty said her face flushed.

"Okay so where do I take you?"

"I don't know, why do you let me back inside to the party where, I'm supposed to be so I can go back to Veronica's afterwards."

"No can do, if I let you back in your going to drink and get even more drunk than you already are." Jughead said nodding his head.

"Okay, why are you exactly doing this to me? I don't even know you."

He sighed, "Because you can get hurt."

"Since when do you care about me?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Jughead shot back, not wanting to answer her last question.

"Okay, I have an idea. How about if you let me back in, you could watch me and I won't drink. Swear." She said, her eyes wide.

"Fine. But you better not step a foot close to the bar."

"Whatever." Betty walked out of the car with Jughead following behind.

Betty got inside and grabbed Jughead's hand. He looked at her questionly.

"Dance with me!"

"Sorry, blondie but I don't dance."

"Well now you do." She tugged him to the dance floor and swayed to the music. Jughead smiled, she was so adorable.

"What?" Betty asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Come on, Juggie dance!" His heart warmed at the use of the nickname. His mom used to call him Juggie, before she skipped town and took Jellybean with her. Jughead pushed the memory aside and start to follow Betty's lead, jumping to the music.

If any of his Serpent friends saw him they'd laugh their asses off, but since it's late into the party they're either fucking someone or drunk as hell. He would never dance in public, it was like Betty cast a spell on him.  
\---------------

They danced for awhile before both got tired and went to sit.

"Your 'friends' didn't text you yet, it's getting late." Emphasis on friends.

"Hey they are my friends!"

"Yeah friends who bail on you the first minute you enter."

"I don't see you with your so called friends either." She shot back smirking.

"Nah, I bailed on them. Don't like to see them drunk."

"What's your deal on not liking drunk people anyways." He shrugged.

"That's a 3rd date thing." He said smirking

"Oh so this a date now?"

"Totally!" Suddenly her phone rang.

"It's Veronica, probably asking where I am. Hey V, where are you, I've been looking for you."

"Um well about that... Can you like get a Uber or something. Me and Archie are going to stay a little longer than expected..." Betty sighed getting somewhat angry.

"Are serious right now?! Where am I going to go. Let me remind you that I'm supposed to stay at your place and I don't even know where Kevin or Cheryl are either."

"It's okay, B. Calm down, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Before Betty can answer back Veronica quickly ends the call. Betty sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today.

"They bailed on me, what great friends they are." She rolled her eyes.

"Told you!" Betty glared at him. "Sorry, not a good time. Okay well I can take you back to my place, if you have nowhere to go." He added quickly not to sound perverted.

"Sure, why not. It's not like I could go anywhere else. But what about your parents won't they be mad if tou bring a girl over?"

"Yeah well about that, my dad has his girlfriend over like every night, so I don't really like to stay at home. And thats exactly why I'm here, this is not my scene." Jughead said scratching his neck.

"Well then where do you sleep?" Betty asked confusion written all over her face.

"The Whyte Wyrm." He said a matter of factly. Betty still looked confused. "Oh right, you're from the Northside. The Whyte Wyrm is a bar on the Southside that my dad owns since he's the Serpent King or whatever. They have rooms upstairs so that's where I basically go."

"Oh okay. Then I guess let's go there."

"Okay." At that moment Betty's phone buzzed. It was a text from Cheryl.

Met someone. Staying at their place tonight

"Well now I know all my 'friends' not only bailed on me but are all sucking someone's face." Jughead laughed, it was the first time she heard him laugh, she liked it.

"Well it's getting late, we better start heading back to my place." They got inside of his Audi and he sped the opposite way from the Northside. They'd make small talk the whole way to his place, what they liked to do for fun, their hobbies, and what they were planning after high school. Turns out they had a lot in common.


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Make sure to follow me on Instagram @iconic._.bughead for updates on this fic.
> 
> Leave feedback, let me know what you think!

Jughead stops in front of what looks like a biker bar. It has neon signs lit and another sign that reads "Whyte Wyrm." As they walked closer the smell of alcohol and burgers started to fill their noses. Suddenly Betty stops walking.

"I-I-I don't know about this Juggie, I mean going to a party on the Southside for a couple of hours is one thing but staying the night on the Southside- no, no, no." Betty said walking to his car again.

"Wait, Betty! I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Jug, I don't know if you know this but I've never been on the Southside, today was my first time and I was hella scared. If my parents find out I was on the Southside for a party they'd kill me." Tears were running down her eyes now.

"Exactly that's why you can't go, they'd 'kill you.' Im serious Betty, no one would find out."

"I'll just make-up an excuse like, I wasn't feeling good so I came home."

"Betty please." Jughead begged.

"It's only my dad anyways, my mom's always sneaking off somewhere, he wouldn't really care. But he does have something against the Southside, nobody could bring it up or he'd get upset. So if he somehow figured out I'm dead meat. He is a journalist after all." Now she was rambling.

"Betty listen to me, listen to me. I promise you won't get hurt and nobody is going to find out you're here. We'll wake up early so I can drop you off at Velma's house." He was cupping her neck now, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. She started to calm down now.

"Veronica."

"Who cares!" He says and she starts to laugh. Once her laughter died down, they both stare at eachother in silence for a couple of minutes, his thumbs still caressing her cheeks, wiping away the silent tears.

In that moment Jughead did what he's been longing to do since the night at Pop's. He leaned in an pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Her lips tasted of strawberries and vanilla.

Once they pulled away both gasping for air Betty let out a little "Wow" that made Jughead chuckle inside his breath.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He said smiling. She laughed.

"We've only known eachother for a couple of days."

"Exactly, since I first lay my eyes on you."

"Shut up." She said playfully punching his arm.

"What I'm not lying... So you coming or do you still want to go home." He said in a softer voice.

"Lead the way." She said gesturing to go inside the bar. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar. Once they were inside, people started to give them looks. He pulled her through the crowd and went upstairs. He stopped at a door at dug in his pocket for keys. He unlocked the door and gestured her inside, like she had moments ago.

"Don't worry about them, they're just looking at us because I'm their 'prince' or whatever and I bought a girl with me, which I have never done so it's unusual."

"The gorgeous prince has never bought a girl over."

"You think I'm gorgeous? Huh." He said raising one brow. She blushed.

"Of course, your not the only one that wanted to kiss the other since we met."

Jughead then put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hi" She said softly.

"Hey" He said just as soft.

They both leaned in, lips crashing together. This kiss wasn't like the first, it was hard, rough, and fast. Betty liked this, she hoped it wasn't only for tonight, she wanted it all the time. Jughead pulled away and looked at her, lust in his eyes.

"You need to sleep." He murmured between breaths.

"I-" she couldn't say anything else as he covered her swollen lips with his large hand.

"Nope, don't say anything, if you want to wake up early enough to get to Valerie's house, you need to sleep, Betts." 'Betts' she liked that.

"Okay."

"Wait. You're not wearing that to sleep."

"Then what am I supposed wear, just my panties." She smirked.

"Well I don't hate the idea." He said teasingly. "But you could just wear my clothes. Your choice." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hm... Let me think... How about wear your clothes."

"Great choice, now would you like sweats or pajama pants."

"Just give me a t-shirt and boxers. What I don't like to sleep with my legs covered, it gets hot." She said shrugging.

"Did I mention you have nice legs, because if i didn't let me tell you, baby you got nice legs." He said as he took out clothes for her to wear. She blushed at his words. 

Jughead handed Betty some clothes and pointed to the small door in corner.

After she changed into his clothing, she came back into the room walking to the bed. Jughead had already changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas.

When he saw her his eyes widen, raking over her body. She started to giggle at the look on his face.

"What?"

"You are a beauty." He whispered. She blushed again for what felt like the hundredth time.

She climbed into the bed next to him and drifted off to sleep.  
\---------------

When Jughead wokeup from his alarm, he turned to close it but he stopped when he felt small arms wrapped around him. At first he started to panic but he quickly realized the night before. When he invited Betty to stay with him and he'd drop her at Veronica's early in the morning. 

He quickly closed his phone and slipped out of her grip. She mumbled something he didn't hear and went back to sleep.

Jughead got ready for the day and went to wake her from her sleep so she could do so as well.

"Betty." He said softly shaking her so she'd wake up. "Baby wake up we have to go."

"Mmm... But I don't want to go." She whined.

"If you don't get up now, your mom will know you went to the Southside, you don't want that to happen do you?" In the moment she shot out of the bed, now fully awake.

"Nope, definitely not. Oh shit my head hurts like crazy." She said shaking her head.

"That's what you call a hangover, I'll go get you an Advil while you go fix yourself up, so we can leave to-"

"Veronica's" at the he smiled.

"Yeah, Veronica's place."

"Can I keep these." She said gesturing to the clothing she was wearing. He smirked.

"Sure, why not. You look better in them anyways." She smiled.

"Okay, let me clean myself up, I'm a mess."

"A beautiful mess."

A couple of minutes later Betty came back into the small room.

"I hope you don't mind I took these." She was wearing a pair of his black sweatpants.

"Nope" he popped the 'p.' "Not at all."

They went downstairs hand in hand to his car. There was no one inside the bar since it was 6 a.m. in the morning.

"So where is Violet's house exactly."

Betty sighed. "The Pembrooke, do you know where that is?" She didnt even bother correcting him this time, because she knew no matter how much times she'd tell him, he always say it wrong.

"Yes I actually do, do you know she'll be there? If you don't text her now asap."

"After hooking up with someone, she usually goes home around 5 and right now it 6:45, so she'll be home. But I'll call her just in case." Betty grabs her phone and dials Veronica's phone number.

It rings a couple of times before she answers.

"Betty, why are you calling so early?" She says sleepily.

"Well yesterday you bailed on me so I stayed at a friend's. But are you at the apartment yet cause I have to be there before my mom finds out I wasn't actually staying over."

"Yeah, me and Archie got her like an hour ago. Which friend's house did stay at?"

"Doesn't matter. Bye!" Before Veronica could answer Betty ended the call just like how Veronica did to her last night.

"A friend?"

"I didn't know what we were labeling ourselves. Plus if I did know I didn't know if you want to be public or not." She said with a pout.

"Oh Betty your mine now. Also I'd definitely want to be public with the most beautiful girl I've met in my whole entire life, but I don't want you to get hurt by the Serpents, if a enemy knows who I, the Serpent Prince, cares about, they'll do everything in their power to hurt you. If can't let that happen." She smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay, but if you want to tell some friends, only ones you trust, go ahead, just tell them keep quiet." Betty got onto her tippie toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

They got into the car and they intertwined their fingers, resting their hands on his thigh. Jughead drove off towards the Northside.

They drove in comfortable silence the whole ride, stealing glances at each other.

"Alright, this is your stop."

"Okay, see you later?" She gave a quick peck on the lips and was about to leave the car when Jughead called after her.

"Wait! Give me your phone." She handed him her phone and he typed in his number and texted himself. "This is my number, call me or text me whenever you want or need anything, k?"

"Yup, thanks." She gave him another kiss but on the cheek this time and left to the apartment building. Jughead watched her until he saw her disappear into the building.  
\---------------

Betty quietly walked into apartment 305, being quiet as possible, she quickly walked to Veronica's bedroom. Good she was sleeping.

Betty quickly pulled herself under Veronica's covers and lay down. 

While she thought Veronica was sleeping, she actually saw the whole interaction between Jughead and Betty through her window. Veronica smiled to herself and noted to interrogate Betty later about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow @iconic._.bughead on Instagram for updates on this fic.
> 
> Leave feedback, let know if it was a good chapter.


	3. Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes Betty to Pop's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait, I'm really busy.
> 
> For more updates on this fic follow @iconic._.bughead on INSTAGRAM

Betty woke up a couple hours later, her head still aching from the alcohol she consumed the previous day. She got up to ready for the day. Veronica was already gone, out of bed.

Once Betty had washed up, she went downstairs to have breakfast. Veronica was sitting at the table eating, while she scrolled through her phone.

Betty grabbed a croissant that was sitting on the table and sat next to Veronica.

"Good morning!" Betty cheerfully said.

"Good morning indeed." Veronica said not looking up from her phone. Betty gave her a confused look. "Oh don't play all innocent, I saw you get out of the Southsiders car. In fact I saw your whole interaction with him this morning." Veronica said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I- uh...um"

"I saw you guys kiss, spill Betty."

"Okay, okay. I spilled my drink on him at the party and we started talking. He wouldn't even let me get another drink, we didn't even know eachother, can you believe that. So when you called saying to get a ride from someone else and Cheryl texted that she went banging someone, I already knew what Kevin was doing as well, obviously. He told me I could stay at his place for the night. At first kept I protesting, because my mom would kill me if she knew. But he calmed me down and then we kissed." Betty replied smiling.

"Did you do anything else?" Veronica smirked.

"No, I was drunk so when we got to his place we kissed again and I went to sleep."

"In his clothes." Veronica mumbled, which Betty barley heard.

"What?"

"I said in his clothes, Betty those are definitely not you clothes. If you want to be sneaky at least try."

"Whatever."

"So what's this lucky guy's name?"

"Jughead." Veronica raised a single eyebrow.

"Jughead?"

"I'm guessing it's a nickname." Betty shrugged.

"Right. Anyways so was that only for the night? Kissing up a Serpent?"

"I don't know actually. He gave me his phone number and told me to text him whenever I needed him."

"Oh. My. God. Betty you should totally go on a date with him. He seems cute."

"I don't know, if anyone found out, especially my mom, I'd be dead meat."

"Oh come on, B, it'll be fun. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Okay, not a single soul, Veronica Lodge, not one." As if timed Betty's phone buzzed.

J: How are you? Feeling okay? Still have a headache?

Betty smiled to herself, they barely knew eachother but he was still worried about her.

B: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

"OMG is that him?" Betty nodded.

"So how are you and Archie doing?" Attempting to change the subject, Betty ask.

"We're good, he's so good to me. I think I'm falling for him."

"Oh you are most definitely falling for him, hard." Veronica giggles.

\-----------------

Smithers takes Betty back to her house which is empty. 

It's dad's shift at the register but mom is supposed to be home, Betty thinks to herself.

"Mom!" Betty looks in every room in her house to make sure Alice Cooper isn't in the Cooper residence.

Once she sees every room is empty Betty changes into her comfortable clothes, a baggy t-shirt and leggings. She grabs a bunch of junk food that her mom would never approve of and flops down on the couch, scrolling through Netflix.

A few moments later, Betty is in the middle of watching Stranger Things season two when she gets a text.

J: are you busy?

B: No. Why?

J: you wanna go to pop's?

B: I have nothing better to do, so sure I guess.

J: where should I pick u up from?

B:my house. 111 elm street. Pick me up in 30 minutes.

J: see you then

He sent a kissy face emoji in the last text making Betty's heart flutter. She's only known him for less than twenty-four hours and she was already head-over-heels for this guy. Her crush on Archie went straight through the window.

Betty quickly turned off the TV and climbed up to her bedroom to change into proper apparel. She wasn't sure if it was a date or just to hangout. But right now she didn't have time to think about that.

Betty started to dig through her clothes try to find the perfect outfit for the occasion. Perfect. A word she hated, what people described her as. But if they really knew her than they'd know she was the opposite of perfect.

Betty decided to go with a pastel blue tube top and a pair of black fitted skinny jeans. Pulling her hair into loose waves. She applied light makeup, foundation, blush, lip gloss, and mascara. Finishing her look with a black cross body purse.

Betty went downstairs to a knock at her door. When she opened it there stood Jughead.

He was wearing black jeans and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps.

"Hey" he said softly. It made Betty's stomach fill with butterflies.

"Hi" she replied just as soft.

"You look beautiful." Betty blushed.

"Same to you." Jughead grinned at her remark. Jughead grabbed Betty's hand and led her to his car.

Once They got into the car Betty broke the silence. "Don't you think one of the Serpents could be at Pop's and see us?"

"That's unlikely, Serpents usually stay on the Southside, they're not so fond of the Northside."

"What if someone I know sees us, if my parents were aware of me being with a Southsider, I don't even know what they'd do to me. Probably what they did to my sister." Jughead stared at her expectantly for her to continue. "They sent her away once they figured out she was dating a Blossom, a family they despise, even though one of the Blossoms is one of my best friend. I don't even know where she is, every time I ask I get shut down. I haven't talked to her in like a year."

"I promise I won't ever let that happen to you. If one of your friends see us I'll tell them I walked up to you."

"Okay."

The pair arrived at Pop's a couple of minutes later. To their dismay their wasn't anybody but a family of three sitting at a corner booth. Betty and Jughead sit at a booth on the other side of the diner, across from eachother. Pop Tate comes to greet them and take their orders.

"Hey Kids!" Pop cheers a bit to happily. "What can I get my favorite customers! Don't tell anyone I said that, I'd my customers." He whispered. Betty and jughead chuckled in unison.

"Um, I'll have my usual, thanks Pop."

"And for the lady?"

"My usual as well. Please and thank you!"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Nope." And with that Pop walk back to the kitchen, to ready their orders.

"So, why all of a sudden do you want to get me out of my comfortable state of being in some cozy clothes and my Netflix watching to come to Pop's?" Betty broke the silence. Jughead shrugged.

"Just wanted to hangout with you. But if you really want to go back home and be comfortable, we can go back. I'll even cuddle with you." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We can do that another time." Jughead smiled at that. 'Another time' that meant they'd do something like this time.

"You know, I never really smile or laugh to often, I'm supposed to stay a stay a serious guy. But you're making it way to hard for me, with you're cuteness." Betty blushed.

"I guess I just have a special touch."

"I guess you do." Jughead said.

Pop came a couple of minutes later with their food that he had to take two trips to give them their while meal.

Betty's eyes widened at at how much food was at their table. Pop's chuckled.

"What?" Jughead stated, clearly confused.

"Who's food is all this, I only ordered a milkshake and cheese burger!" Betty exclaimed.

"You're boy over there has a really big appetite for as long as I can remember." Pop's laughed.

"What can I say it's a talent." Jughead shrugged. "Thanks Pop." He said pulling out his wallet. Pop's put his hand out.

"No, son it's on me." Jughead was ready to protest but Pop walked back to the kitchen.

"How can you stay so fit and eat all this junk?" Betty was still on how much he eat can eat.

"How can you eat so less and not be hungry." Jughead shot back. Betty laughed, he looked so serious saying that.

"Because this." She said waving her hand over her food. "Is how much normal people eat."

"Pshh. Not true, I eat a normal amount of food for my age."

"Pshh. Not true." Betty mimicked.

"I'm a growing boy, Betts." Betty giggled.

They continued their flirty banter for the rest of the evening, while finishing up their food.

"I can't believe you actually ate all that."

"I can't believe you the TV in the time I ate all my food."

"You're cute."

"You're hot." Blush creeped on Betty's cheeks.

"Shut up." Betty kicks his leg from underneath the table.

"Oww" Betty snickered.

Just then the bell chimed, indicating there were new customers for Pop Tate. Betty and Jughead both looked over to who had come. It was the bulldogs, they looked sweaty, like they just came back from practice. Archie was with the bulldogs laughing at something Reggie said.

"Quick Juggie, slouch so they won't see you." Jughead slouched it his side of the booth, so the only person they could see was Betty.

Archie caught Betty's eye. He looked confused as to why she was sitting there, alone in a booth. Archie started to walk forwards Betty with a smile and he waved.

"No, no, no, no, no." Betty scream-whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Hey, Betty! What are you doing here alone." Jughead recognized that voice.

"What a girl can't have a meal without being with someone."

"You can, obviously but-" Archie gasped when he caught a sight of Jughead slouched in front of Betty. "What the fuck are you doing here, Jughead Jones!"

"Archibald Andrews, long time, no see." Jughead said as cooly as he could.

Betty's jaw dropped, how did they know one another.

"I said, What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here." Anger seething from his eyes.

"Chill, Andrews, I'm allowed to be here, it for both, North and South alike."

"I meant, why are you sitting in a booth at Pop's with my best friend, Betty."

"Woah, dude I thought I was your best friend. I feel betrayed." Of course, so he really have to joke right now, Betty thought. "And I was just leaving, see you around, Cooper." Jughead winked at Betty before walking off.

Once out the door, Archie spoke, "What the hell was he doing, did he hurt you. If he did I'll beat his ass."

"He didn't do anything Arch, I'm fine."Betty's mood changed, she was pissed at Archie for ruining their date.

"He better have not. You want me to take you home?" Archie asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk, I neee the exercise anyways for cheer, see later, Arch." Archie shrugged and went back to the bulldogs.

Betty walked out of Pop's and saw Jughead standing there with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"How'd it go with red over there?" Jughead said not bothering to look over at her.

"He ruined my mood." Was all Betty said.

"I can fix that." Jughead said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, now get in the car, it's getting pretty late. Gotta drive you home before your parents find out."

"They're not home." Betty said walking to the car. Once They got into the car Betty questioned him. "How so you know Archie?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You said his full name." Betty said stating the obvious.

"Anyone with a brain can find that information."

"You're lying. Only his close friends know his full name, Jughead Jones."

"Fine. It's a long story. A story for another day."

"I will bring this up again Jughead Jones, I will. In the meantime, may I know what your real, full, name. Pretty please!" Betty said looking at him under her eyelashes.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p.'

"Why the hell not?"

"Tell you what, all these questions you have will be answered on the third date. Deal?" Betty smiled.

"Deal." They drove off back to Betty's house in comfortable silence, hold each others hand.

As they arrived, Betty spoke, "You wanna come in?"

"What if your parents see me?"

"They're not home."

"In that case, why the hell not!" Jughead mumbled hopping out his Audi R8.

They walked to the door, Jughead looked at Betty, she looked beautiful in the moonlight. Betty looked at him expecting him to say something but instead he cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her, it was soft and sweet.

Betty opened the door and walked in Jughead, following behind. When the door shut he said, "Nice place, but I've seen nicer things."

"And what are those nicer things?"

"You." Was all he said before smashing his lips against hers, pushing her back against the door.

He kisses her passionately, sucking on her sweet strawberry lips. He then swiped his tounge over her bottom lip, silently asking for acess. She complied, parting her lips for him to enter. Their tounge twist and turnt as Betty started to push Jughead up the stairs to her bedroom, not daring to unconnected their lips.

Jughead sat on Betty's bed as she straddled in his lap, kissing him like the world depended on it. They both stopped to catch a breath. Their breathing hitched. After a moment Betty declared, "I'm gonna go get changed."

She stalked off to her bathroom, leaving Jughead alone in her room. He too, need to get comfortable, so he stripped to his underwear.

Betty came back out wearing a baggy t-shirt and some really short shorts. Jughead was watching her walk towards him as if she was some goddess. To Betty he looked as if he was drooling. The way he was looking made Betty blush.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." Jughead was in awe.

"Shut up." She playfully punched him in the chest. 

"Come here." He grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You're beautiful." He repeated.

Betty crushed her lips onto his. This wasn't sweet nor simple, it was sloppy and wet. They slept in her bed in each other's comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I feel like this might've been a filler but there will be drama in the chapters to come!
> 
> As always follow @iconic._.bughead on INSTAGRAM for updates on this fic.
> 
> Comment what you think! Please leave kudos if you like this fic!


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, finally! I had writers block but I'm back! This part is intresting so must read!  
> For updates follow these 2 things:  
> I got a tumblr: thedrive-in
> 
> I changed my Instagram username: forsythes.twilight

They did that for the following 3 months, with Jughead staying the night at Betty's some nights, leaving before dawn and Betty staying the night at the Wyrm, Jughead taking her back home before dawn.  
\-------------------------

One afternoon as Betty was finishing up her work for her Calculus class the bell rang. As Betty was collecting her stuff she heard a bunch of student yelling.

She curiously walked out her class to see what was so interesting. A whole load of kids were standing outside surrounding something that Betty was too short to see.

Betty quickly pushed herself through the crowd of her classmates. That's when she caught the eye of Veronica pull an arm that resembled a lot like Archie.

Betty rushed to Veronica to ask her what's all the commotion.

"V! V, what the hell is going on!" Betty screamed through the swarm of kids.

"See for yourself!" She motioned her head to what everybody was looking at. That's when she caught the sight of Jughead perched on his car with a cigarette dangling from his lips and one foot pressed up against car door. She also saw the bulldogs surrounding him, Archie has his index finger pointing towards Jughead's chest, screaming something Betty couldn't hear.

"What the fuck is he doing here!" Betty yelled furiously, walking towards Jughead, not caring who saw.

Jughead's eyes locked with Betty's, he pushed pass the football team and pulled Betty flush against him by the waist.

"Hey." He whispered.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you said keep us on the low." Betty whispered-screamed.

"There's no Southsiders here and I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend."

"What the fuck are you doing to Betty!" Archie screamed in the background. But they didn't hear that as Betty leaned up and crashed her lips to Jughead's for a sweet kiss.

"So where are we going?"

"I was thinking go to Pop's and than back at your place?" Betty shook her head.

"No, my dad's going to be home tonight."

"Okay than, my place but I gotta grab a couple of things from my real place because there isn't a unlimited supply of clothes or thing there. You okay with that?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, let's go then." Jughead grabbed her hand and led her towards his car.

Archie quickly grabbed Betty's elbow, pulling her away from Jughead.

"What the hell Archie?! Let me go!" Betty tried pulling away but it was no use.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Jughead yelled as the bulldogs grabbed him.

"What do you think you are doing running around with a Serpent, Betty?" Archie venomously whispered in her ear.

"He's my fucking boyfriend, now will you fucking let me go?!" Betty was fuming.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with him." He pointed an accusing finger in Jughead's direction.

"Archie can please just fuck off, if Betty's happy than let her be happy." Veronica said, still uselessly pulling Archie's arm. Archie turned and laughed then.

"You really think a Serpent can make her ha-" He was cut off as Jughead's fist connected with his face making him stumble into Veronica, his grip on Betty loosened.

"You know it looks to me like Betty is pretty happy to me, right babe?" Jughead's voice seethed with anger, the most Betty has every seen him with.

"Archie you can't tell who makes me happy! Jughead makes me happy and there's really nothing you can do about it!" She turned to Jughead. "Can we go now? I don't want to deal with anymore of this crap." Jughead grabbed her hand and opened the passenger door for her to get in. He walked over to his side and drove off.

They drove to Pop's in silence, Jughead still fuming, Betty could practically see smoke coming from his ears.

Jughead parked the car at Pop's and they quietly got out. He possessively grabbed Betty's hand lacing them together as they walked into the diner.

"You never answered all my questions I had. The ones you said you'd answer on our third date." Betty said, breaking the silence as they sat at a corner booth.

"What?" Jughead, who hadn't really heard a word she said as he was still seething with anger.

"You never answered my questions that were supposed to be answered on our third date." She repeated. Jughead smirked, his anger slowly drifting away.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you know Archie and what's the deal between you two?" Betty said with a straight face. Jughead sighed.

"Betty-" She shook her head.

"No, you're going to tell me. He has something against you that I'm not aware of and it's pissing me off."

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anybody else. Okay?"

"Who would I tell?"

"Okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, sure, I won't tell anybody. Swear." Jughead sighed.

"When I was younger I...I lived in the Northside. Actually born on the Northside." Betty gasped. "Our dad's, mine and Archie's were best friends. So they also wanted us to be best friends and we were. For a long time actually. Is was when we were about twelve when my mom left us, my dad and I. We were devastated, she ran off with my sister and never spoke to us again. My dad began drinking, drinking his sorrows away. He didn't go to work anymore and they fired him. We were losing money and I couldn't do anything about it. Fred tried to help, he really did, but my dad's pride got the best of him. Him and Fred got into a big fight after that. We lost our house and were forced to move on the Southside, the only thing he could afford. I always begged my dad to go and see Archie but he'd never let me. I never saw Archie after that. I don't know what Fred told Archie or what happened to him after that."

"Wow. That's a lot." Betty said after a pregnant silence.

"Yeah it is."

"I have some follow up questions. Do you mind if I ask?" Jughead chuckled.

"Its not like if I say no you still won't ask. Shoot."

"First of all you were a Northsider?!" Betty laughed.

"Shhh... You're going to blow my cover." Jughead put one finger up to her mouth.

"And secondly how come I've never heard Archie talk about you when we were kids?" Jughead shrugged.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? You gotta ask red about that." Betty nodded.

"Can I ask him that?"

"Only in private and if he'll still talk to you after today."

"Right, he's probably pretty pissed, but I don't give a fuck. He can't choose who I be with. He had his chance."

"What do you mean 'he had his chance.'" Betty sighed.

"Before I met you I had this huge crushing him for so long. So did Veronica. We promised eachother we wouldn't put him between us. They got together this summer. The night at Pop's when we first met they told us and that's also the night that my crush on Archie disappeared because I saw you." Betty said softly. Jughead's face softened.

"Aw come here baby." He cooed. Betty leaned forward and pressed a firm but sweet kiss. "You wanna head out of here?" Betty laughed.

"Shocker, Jughead Jones is gonna leaves Pop's without eating or drinking anything."

"Ha-ha, very funny. I'd rather eat you then real food." He blurted out. 

Betty turned crimson and kicked him from under the table.

"Shut up, there's kids that come here."

"I don't see anybody here."

"Pop could hear."

"He's old."

"Oh my god shut up, you doofus." Betty laughed. She then stood up. "Are You coming or what?"

"Yeah, Yeah, let's go."

\----------------------

As the pair drove off to Jughead's house Jughead said, "Fair warning, my house is a trailer and-"

"I don't care." Betty said putting a finger up to his lips.

"It won't be what you're probably used to." He continued his sentence anyways

"Good I like to try new things."

"Like going to a Southside party?" Jughead teased.

"Exactly, Like going to a Southside party."

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"My dad and his girlfriend may or may not be fucking when we walk inside."

"Why would they be fucking right when we walk inside?"

"They literally fucked in every place in the trailer. They are always fucking. That is the main reason I stay at the Wyrm."

"Oh. Then let's just hope we don't get flashed. Have you... Walked in on them before?"

"Yeah. Scariest moment of my life. I shut the door as soon as I opened it." He laughed. Betty swatted him on the hand.

"That's not funny, it's disgusting." She gagged. "Ew... Imagine walking in on walking in on your parents or parent having sex." Betty said more to herself.

"I already have. I'm trying to erase it from my memory but you saying that is making it worse." Betty giggled. "It's not funny, if it ever happened to you, you'd have nightmares forever."

"Indeed, I would." She giggled again, which initiated him to laugh.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

"You're the one laughing!"

"You started it!" Jughead used one hand to tickle her.

"Ah... Ah stop... Jug! Look... At the road... Jug!" She gasped.

"I'll stop if you stop laughing."

"Okay... Okay." Jughead stopped tickling her and she started to giggle again.

"Hey! I said no laughing!" He said as he started to tickle her again.

They were laughing all the way to Sunnyside Trailer park.

"Okay, looks like we're here." Jughead said, Betty think she saw him shiver from the corner of her eye. She turned to look at him, placing a hand on his cheek. Jughead leaned into her touch.

"It'll be fine Juggie." Jughead sighed.

"I think I should've called, you know just in case they're fucking at them moment."

"Just notify them by knocking or yell out that you are here from outside and walk in." Betty suggested.

"I'm gonna do the latter because I do not want my dad opening the door in probably only his boxers."

"Okay, shall we go then?"

"We shall." Jughead said, getting out of the car, walking to the passenger side to open the door for Betty.

They walked to the trailer hand-in-hand, not noticing mint green Toyota Prius that stood on the opposite side of the trailer.

As they approached the door, Jughead shouted out:

"Dad, I'm coming in and you two better be dressed when I come! We have a visitor!"

"Can you wait like a minute for us to get dressed, son?!" A gruff voice came, Jughead's dad, Betty thinks.

"Looks like we are interrupting something." Betty giggled.

"Shhh... Its not funny. Dad I'm coming in!" Jughead said, pushing open the door.

Jughead tugged Betty with him inside, towards the living room, where there was two naked figures kissing, barely covered by a small blanket on the couch. Jughead quickly covered his and Betty's eyes with both his hands.

"What the fuck dad!"

"Jughead didn't I tell you to wait a minute?!"

"Didn't I tell you I was coming in?!" He shot back.

"Betty?" A voice Betty was far to familiar with came.

"Mom? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Removing Jughead's hand to look at her mother. Covering her face just as quick, seeing her mother and Jughead's father still on the couch naked.

"What the he'll are you doing on the Southside Betty?!"

"Can you two get dressed, we'll talk then okay?" Jughead interfered.

He pulled Betty through the kitchen and hallway into his room, closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck?! You didn't tell me that your father's girlfriend was my mother!" Betty whispered-yelled as soon as he closed the door.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know?! I've never even talked to that woman for more than two minutes!"

"Shit, shit, shit! What are we gonna do? My mom's gonna kill me!"

"No she won't."

"What?"

"No she won't."

"What do you mean?"

"She's married right?" Betty nodded, still confused. "Okay, so if she tries touching you, which she won't, just black mail her. Tell her if she tell your dad or even tries touching you say you'll tell your father about her affair with my dad, the leader of the Serpents."

"Black mail my mom? Are you serious? She'll kill me!"

"Yes, I'm serious. Ruin her reputation if she tries ruining you."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now let me get my stuff."

Once Jughead collected all of his clothes and books to take to the Wyrm, they went back to the living room where their parents sat, now clothed. Betty's mother spoke first.

"Betty what the hell are you doing on the Southside. I thought I was pretty clear of not coming to this side of town. Not to mention you're here with the Serpent Prince."

"First of all mom, why are you here on the Southside? You made it pretty clear that the Southside was pretty dangerous."

"She's my girlfriend." Fp, Jughead's father, spoke.

"She has a husband." Jughead cut in.

"Why do you care so much now, son? You couldn't even bother to care before."

"Well I care now because I just found out that you're slumming it with my girlfriend's mother!"

"Wait a second. Betty that's your boyfriend?" Alice said.

"Yes mom, he's my boyfriend."

"Three months now actually." Jughead said. Betty elbowed him. "Ow what?"

"Three months? How come I didn't know about this?"

"If you were home more often, you might've known, but you know you were always mysteriously gone, for some reason."

"Yeah, I've to your house Mrs. Cooper, slept there a couple of times, actually." Jughead said, earning him another elbow to the side. "Ow... Will you stop that?"

"Will you stop telling my mother that you stay at our house?" Betty whispered-screamed.

"Wait, you let a Southsider come in our house? Betty, why would you do that, he could've stole something!"

"Mom, you're having sex with a Southsider, how could you say that?"

"That's it I'm taking you home. Wait till your father hears about this."

"You're not gonna tell him."

"What did you just say, Elizabeth?" The usage of her first name made Betty curl her fingers into her palms, nails, that were already digging into her hands through the whole interaction, digging deeper.

"You're not gonna tell him." Betty repeated a bit more sternly then before. Alice scoffed.

"And what makes you think that?"

"If you tell him, I'll tell him about your affair with the leader of the Southside. Not only him, how about the whole town. That'll ruin the Cooper name, right mom?"

"Fine. But you're still coming home with me, young lady."

"Fine." Betty then turned to Jughead, who was still standing by her side staring at his father. "I can't come today okay? I'm gonna go home with my mom. I'll text you when I get there." Jughead nodded.

"I have to have a little talk with my dad about fucking married women, anyway."

"Okay, bye." Betty pressed a kiss to Jughead's cheek before stepping out the trailer with her mom following after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Ask me questions on tumblr @thedrive-in  
> Follow @forsythes.twilight on Instagram for updates.


	5. Imaginary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this twice
> 
> Tumblr: @thedrive-in

Betty and Alice drove off to Northside in silence until Betty spoke,

"Mom, what the hell was that?!"

"Language, Elizabeth! I bet you that Serpent taught you that! I can already tell he's a bad influence!"

"Mom he's not the bad influence, you are!" Alice scoffed.

"And how could I be a bad influence?"

"Let remind you that you're cheating on your husband!"

"It was a one time thing, Elizabeth!"

"Oh please, Jughead told me he can't he even stay at his own home because you guys are always fucking at the trailer!"

"Language!" Alice points her index finger at Betty as she keeps her eyes on the road. "And I am permitting you from seeing him again." Alice says sternly, stealing a glance in Betty's direction.

"You can't tell who I can see and who I can, mother."

"Oh yes I can! And you know why? Because I am your mother!" Betty just laughed.

"If I can't see him then I'll tell the whole town that the 'perfect,'" Betty says with air quotations. "Cooper family isn't so perfect after all."

"Dear Lord, Betty what has gotten into you?"

"What? I'm just speaking for myself. Is that so bad, mother dear?"

Alice didn't speak the rest of the car ride, choosing to stay silent rather then having a useless fight with her very stubborn daughter.  
\--------------------------

As soon as Betty got home, she quickly ran up to her pastel bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She slid her body down the door. Breathing heavy, she thought,

Wow, Betty never stood up to her mother, she wouldn't dare.

Jughead has changed her or was it being with him making her more confident in herself.

Whatever it was she was grateful for it.

Betty picked up her phone and texted Jughead,

B: Oh, Jones  
\----------------------------

2 weeks later...

Archie was still avoiding Betty since the incident. He's not answering his calls, not replying to her text, and is even avoiding her in the hallways.

Veronica also hasn't spoken to Betty since. It probably has something to do with Archie.

Betty's phone buzzed, breaking her away from her train of thoughts.

J: Pop's? I'll pick you up.

B: My mom's home and she knows Arch and Ronnie aren't speaking to me.

J: just say Kevin

B: he's with Joaquin, like always.

J:Window?

B: I'm gonna fall

J: I'll catch you, Rupunzel. ;)

B: you're such a dork

J: your favorite dork <3

B: Shut up<3

 

Betty quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to add a bit of makeup, fixing her hair while she's at it.

That's when she heard a faint shout coming from outside her room,

"Rupunzel, Rupunzel, let down your hair!"

Betty quickly went to her window to quiet her loud boyfriend.

"Shhh... What don't you understand about, 'my mom is home?'" She said climbing down the latter.

"Hey there, Juliet." Jughead says, ignoring her question, pulling her for sweet kiss.

"I thought I was Rupunzel."

"You could be anything you want to be."

"Okay, Barbie." Jughead fauxed offence.

"I personally think of myself as Sleeping Beauty." Betty giggled.

"And why's that, Aurora?"

"I sleep like as long as her... Duh." At that moment Jughead's stomach decided to grumble. "Is there a princess with a large appetite? I think I'd be her."

"I don't believe so, but maybe there's a new princess that has an appetite and that's you. I call it: Princess Juggie." Betty said with a dramatic wave of her hands.

"Hey, I'm the Prince of Southside already!" Jughead said as he started to tickle her.

"Sto- Stop!"Jughead stopped tickling her and kissed her on the forehead. "You really are a softie on the inside and scary on the outside." Betty giggled. "Your Northsider is showing, Juggie!" Betty whispered.

"Betty I told you that isn't to be spoken about in public! People can here us and then they won't be scared of me anymore."

"Okay whatever you say, Northsider."

"You better stop that before I start tickling you!" Jughead pointed a finger at Betty.

"Northsider! Northsider! Norsid-" Betty screamed as Jughead started tickling her.

Jughead's stomach growled again.

"We better get to Pop's quick, before you start crying... Like a Northsider."

"It's not funny anymore!" Jughead said as they approached his bike. He handed her a helmet when an idea came to his head. With a smirk forming on his lips he said slyly,

"You know it gets pretty chilly when we drive." Betty raised one brow.

"And what are you inferring?"

"You'd look so sexy in my jacket." Jughead said before he could stop himself. Betty smirked even ask as the blush filled her face.

"You know I do feel a bit chilly, maybe you could lend me your jacket?"

"Sure, no problem." Jughead slipped off his jacket, sliding Betty's arms into the sleeves. "C'mon let's go already! I'm starving!' Jughead whined.

"I'm coming, Princess." Betty kicked one of her legs over the bike, straddling it. She wrapped her leather covered arms tight around Jughead's waist, pressing her cheek flush against his back.

"You ready?" Before she could answer, he sped off.  
\-----------------------

"We're finally here! I thought I was gonna starve to death before we got here!" Jughead dramatized as they walked into Pop's, hand-in-hand.

"Stop being a big baby!"

They greeted Pop Tate when Betty heard two familiar voices.

Veronica and Archie's.

"So where do you wanna-" Betty took Jughead's hand, dragging him to the last booth in the corner, where the voices were coming from.

Archie looked up, his grin turning into a frown.

"Betty what are you-" Betty cut him off,

"Why haven't you two contacted me in 2 weeks?" Betty asked.

"Ronnie I think we should go-"

"You guys are not going anywhere until we have a little talk." Jughead groaned from behind her. Betty glared at him, pushing him to the seat where Archie sat.

"No way! I'm gonna sit next to him!" Jughead gestured his hands at Archie.

"Please Juggie?" Betty batted her eyelashes at him, pouting.

"Fine." He grumbled, plopping down on the seat next Archie, muttering things to himself.

"Aww looks like the Serpent Prince isn't so scary after all." Archie teased.

"You better shut the fuck up, before I beat your ass, you little-"

"Boys! Will you both shut up and listen?!" Betty interjected.

"Here you go kids!" Pop said, placing Jughead and Betty's food in front of them. "Enjoy!" He stalked off.

"I would definitely enjoy this way more if we weren't with these two assholes." Jughead muttered to himself. Betty gave him a look which made him look down and take a bite of his burger.

"Now," Betty started, turning to Archie and Veronica. "Will you both explain to me why you're ignoring me?"

"Will you explain to me why you're wearing a Serpent jacket?" Archie asked, irritation laced in his voice.

"Will just answer the fucking question so we can leave already?!" Jughead shouted.

"You know exactly why." Archie stated.

"No, actually I don't." Betty's eyes were burning holes onto Archie.

"Your dating with a Southsider." He said, stating it as though it was so obvious.

"And? Kevin is too and I dont see the problem."

"Betty this is the Serpent Prince we're talking about."

"I'm literally right here!" Jughead said through a mouth full of fries.

"And Veronica, how come you're ignoring me?" Betty pleaded. "You knew before everybody." Veronica sighed.

"My mom heard about your relationship, stating that I shouldn't associate myself with, as she says it 'Southside scum'" Veronica replied with air quotations. Jughead scoffed.

"You got your answers, can we go now?" Jughead begged.

"Not yet, I have one more question for Archie."

"Baby..." Archie groaned.

"What is it Betty? I'd really like to get this over with."

"Why didn't you tell us about Jughead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jug said you two were friends for like forever, until you were like twelve."

"Betts, Valerie is still here!" Jughead grumbled, nodding his head at a confuse faced Veronica.

"First of all it's Veronica. Second of all no keep going Archiekins, this looks like it's about to get interesting." Veronica said leaning closer.

"Ugh... Dude why would you tell her?!"

"She asked me, so I told her. Didn't wanna lie to her." He mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, always the noble one." Archie grumbled.

"If you don't-"

"Jug..." Betty warned. She stared at Archie expectantly, urging him on. He groaned before saying,

"I did tell you guys about Jughead when we we're kids." He started. "I told you guys how... Cool he was." That made Jughead laugh. "But you guys didn't believe me, you guys always laughed and said we were too old for 'imaginary friends.' And to grow up. I always told you guys he was real, but you guys never believed me, told me to prove it, but I could never because Jug could only come at certain times. I began to give up even trying to convince you guys when he left."

There was a long silence before veronica cut in,

"Wait so you're telling me you knew him growing up? How?"

"He used to live on the Northside." Veronica laughed.

"Looks like the Southside Serpent Prince is not from the Southside after all." She said laughing.

"You better not tell anyone or I'll ruin you!" Jughead whispered.

"Juggie, please." Betty said. "You know I actually remember Archie telling us about his 'imaginary friend,' we used to make fun of him for it, but it would be Cheryl teasing the most." Veronica was still laughing.

"Oh yes, I remember. I mean who wouldn't think 'Jughead' was an imaginary friend? I mean what kind of name is Jughead?"

"I'm literally right here!" Jughead groaned.

The girls continued giggling before Betty looked like an idea just popped in her head.

"Wait a second, Archie, then why do you hate Jughead so much?" Archie sighed.

"I don't really know. I was twelve, I was angry that he left and never came back. I guess I just kept a grudge because I just wanted to blame him." He shrugged.

"So now that's everything's clear, why don't we all now enjoy being teens while it lasts, drama-free!" Veronica chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @thedrive-in


End file.
